


raise me up, take me up

by hongsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Frotting, Humiliation, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation, kind of?, slightly i guess, very slight, very slight as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: "You looked really great today, Yeosang."“It’s all because of you, hyung,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so theres a clip of seonghwa talking about yeosang being too sexy for their hala hala performance when they got their red outfits

“You looked really great today, Yeosang.”

Yeosang giggles. “It’s all because of you, hyung,” Yeosang whispers back with a grin.

There’s a quiet confidence underneath the surface of Yeosang’s reserved exterior, one that shows itself in his actions and charming words. Yeosang is handsome, and he knows it and when he makes sure others know, it’s not arrogant or annoying. It radiates from him when he performs, sensual and sharp, with a _look_ that just pierces.

Everything about Yeosang is especially tempting in their new outfits, bright red and _sexy_. The same one that Yeosang decided he didn’t need to button up all the way, exposing the pretty skin of his collarbone and chest.

It’s... fucking hot.

Seonghwa can’t resist.

He kisses him, messy and unrestrained against the wall of Yeosang’s room, with Seonghwa’s hands already pushing up at Yeosang’s shirt, trying to expose as much of Yeosang’s skin.

“Seonghwa hyung,” Yeosang murmurs against Seonghwa’s lips, hot and heavy, his own hands wrapping around Seonghwa’s neck, pulling him close.

Seonghwa begins to press open mouth kisses down Yeosang’s neck, down to his collar bones, the ones he showed off so nicely and looked perfect for hickeys and love bites. He nips at the thin skin, and Yeosang gasps, hands curling at the back of Seonghwa’s neck.

He doesn’t _mean_ to leave tiny red marks across Yeosang’s chest, but when he pulls away they’re already there. He should feel bad about how Yeosang’s going to have to cover that up for the next few days, but  —

 _“Fuck,_ hyung,” Yeosang breathes huskily, hand moving to lightly touch at the newly marked skin. They hurt, in a nice way, and Yeosang wishes there was a way he could see the way they darkened under his skin, evidence of all this.

Seonghwa starts unbuttoning Yeosang’s shirt, and Yeosang moves to shrug it off. Seonghwa runs his hands up Yeosang’s sides, sending a shiver up the younger’s spine, before rubbing over his chest and toying with his nipples. Yeosang gasps sharply, like he was caught off guard. He arches into the touch, biting his lip.

Seonghwa laughs at the reaction, at how cute and sensitive he is. He leans down to bite at Yeosang’s chest, and he whines, pretty and high.

“Are you sensitive here?” Seonghwa asks, teeth gently dragging across one of Yeosang’s nipples while a hand pinches and toys with the other. Yeosang’s reaction is an answer in itself, crying out when Seonghwa’s especially rough with them.

When he pulls away from teasing at Yeosang’s nipples, he leaves kisses across his chest, wet and warm against Yeosang’s skin.

“Hyung, please,” Yeosang is whines. “I need it.”

Seonghwa smiles. “I know, princess.”

The pet name has Yeosang’s heart flutter, heat pooling in his belly, and god, he didn’t realize how much he needed to hear that, especially from Seonghwa. “ _Hyung_.”

Seonghwa laughs again. “I thought you might like that.”

Yeosang hates that he’s right.

Seonghwa starts undoing the buttons of his own clothes, taking the layers off when he realizes that he’s wearing way too many. Yeosang does the same, undoing his pants and  pushing them down until they pool at his feet with his shirt, flushed cock hard against Yeosang’s lean stomach.

“God you’re just so _pretty,_ why are you so pretty.” Seonghwa holds Yeosang by his hips, rubbing circles into dips. He kisses at Yeosang’s face again, along his jaw to his ear.

Yeosang laughs, breathless. “Like I said, just for you.”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, but continues kissing him. “And then you decide to do _that_ on stage, like, like —” Seonghwa words are hot on Yeosang’s ear. “Like a pretty little slut.”

Yeosang can’t hold back to breathy moan that falls from his lips, the words igniting even more arousal low in his belly.

He feels Seonghwa’s smile against him. “You like that too? You like names? Is that okay princess?”

Yeosang feels dizzy, unable to compose himself well enough to form words so he hums in agreement because _god,_ he _does._

“God, _Yeosang_ .” Seonghwa almost _growls_ when he pulls away to look over Yeosang, voice dark and teasing. “Look at you, so hard and needy.”

“Mmm, please hyung” Yeosang responds, making a needy noise in the back of his throat.

“Please what, princess?”

Hot embarrassment fills Yeosang.

“I _need_ you.”

Seonghwa smirks, resting a hand on Yeosang’s stomach, right above his cock. “What do you need?”

“Touch me, _please_.”

“So demanding for such a whore.” Seonghwa teases, moving his hand to cup Yeosang’s jaw instead. “Open your mouth, princess.”

Yeosang complies, parting his lips for Seonghwa to slip in two fingers into the wet mouth, pressing against Yeosang’s tongue. Seonghwa groans at the sight when Yeosang sucks around them, pink lips wrapped around the two digits.

“So good, such a good little slut,” Seonghwa coos, and Yeosang moans around the fingers, a dribble of spit spilling from the corner of his mouth. “Wonder what your mouth would look like stretched around my cock.”

Yeosang nods and mutters something, unintelligible and incoherent with Seonghwa’s fingers still pressing into his mouth, eyes falling shut as if that could hide how turned on he was _just_ from this. Seonghwa pushes into Yeosang’s mouth even more and Yeosang gags around them.

When Seonghwa pulls his fingers away, it’s with wet, thick globs of spit. He wraps his hand around both their cocks, stroking slowly. The spit slick fingers doing little to ease the fiction, but the slide is still good and Yeosang drops his head forward to curse.

_“Seonghwa hyung.”_

The room is silent except for the soft groans Seonghwa lets out and the whimpers from Yeosang as Seonghwa pumps them together, pressing into Yeosang’s space, pushing him completely flush against the wall.

Yeosang feels light headed with want, surrounded by Seonghwa in every way, trying to roll into Seonghwa’s hand as best as he can. Seonghwa’s free hand pins his hip against the wall and squeezes at the base of their cocks.

“We’re going at my pace, princess.”

Yeosang makes a pathetic little noise.

Seonghwa’s strokes are languid, frustratingly slow, drawing out every moment and every sound he can from Yeosang’s pretty mouth.

“God Seonghwa,” Yeosang moans, watching the way Seonghwa’s hand drags up their cocks, precome spilling down the head, the only thing to ease the slide now that the saliva had dried.

“What a gorgeous little slut.” Seonghwa praises, words mean under the sweet tone. “You want me to make you cum, princess?”

Yeosang nods with desperate little groans.

Seonghwa somehow pushes further into Yeosang’s space, body pressed close enough that Yeosang can feel the heat from it, can see the sweat on Seonghwa’s brow, and Seonghwa continues to stroke them as he speaks low in Yeosang’s ear.

“You want me to fuck you, princess?”

The words have Yeosang loose-lipped, a jumble of needy pleads spilling past his lips. “Please hyung, please, _please, wanna cum, please._ ”

“You want me to fuck you against this wall?” Seonghwa watches Yeosang’s face intently, watching for any indication that he was close. “I bet you would look even prettier on my cock.” Seonghwa squeezes the meat of Yeosang’s ass.

“ _Fuck_ — _yesyes, please Seonghwa._ ”

“You like that idea princess? Want me to fill you up like a good little whore?”

At each word, Yeosang feels his knees get weaker, hears him get noisier, getting closer and closer until he’s teetering at the edge.

“ _Hyung,_ ” he draws out the word, head thrown back as a sob of pleasure rips through his chest. “Wanna— wanna cum, _sosobad, hyung._ ”

“Then cum princess.”

It’s all Yeosang needs. He cums with a shudder of Seonghwa’s name, orgasm pulsing through him, legs quivering and threatening to give out. It’s good, better than Yeosang has had in a long time.

Seonghwa comes right after, stroking both of them through the high, cum spilling on Seonghwa’s hand and both their cocks. He doesn’t stop, even when Yeosang is whimpering from oversensitivity, hips kicking forward like he was trying to get more.

“So good, hyung, so good.” Yeosang mutters with a small voice.

Seonghwa grins. “We’re not done yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck.” Yeosang curses, voice low and desperate when Seonghwa grabs at his hips and ass, fingers digging into the bare skin. The grip of his hands, his dark, scorching eyes, already has needy heat in the pit of Yeosang’s stomach, cock already half hard again.

“Soon,” Seonghwa smirks, hands trailing down to squeeze Yeosang’s slender thighs.

“Not soon enough.” Yeosang squirms, cock twitching.

“Be patient, princess,” Seonghwa laughs.

Yeosang wants to answer back but is distracted by every touch of Seonghwa’s hands on him. The hands on his legs squeeze and grope, wanting to touch and grab as much of Yeosang as possible. It’s possessive, and unbelievably hot, the tight grip of Seonghwa’s big hands making Yeosang feel taken care of and owned, in a weird way that makes heat twist in stomach.

Seonghwa smiles when he presses his face into the dip of Yeosang’s collarbones. He kisses the skin in an eager way, as if he’s trying to make sure not a single inch of skin is ignored. He goes over the already red and darkening marks, to make sure they bloom even deeper and prettier. Yeosang shudders at the sensation and mutters Seonghwa’s name, soft and gasping, melting under each kiss, each grab, each bite.

“Seonghwa, please,” Yeosang whines when Seonghwa leaves a new mark on his skin, biting harshly.

With a roll of his eyes, Seonghwa pulls away, licking across the bite mark on Yeosang’s neck and giving Yeosang’s thigh a final squeeze.

Seonghwa opens him up with long, elegant fingers, slicked with lube, pressing deep into Yeosang, stretching him carefully. Seonghwa keeps a hand at Yeosang’s hip, thumb rubbing circles into the dip of Yeosang’s hip, the other slipping a second and then third finger into Yeosang. Yeosang is all groans and low moans and gasps, arching into Seonghwa’s fingers whenever they angle just right.

“You’re so pretty, so cute,” Seonghwa whispers, soft and fond. “So lovely, princess.”

Yeosang whines at the praise, face flush in embarrassment, toes curling when Seonghwa presses his fingers deep into him, brushing against his prostate. Sparks of pleasure radiate up his spine and Yeosang’s legs shake with need.

Seonghwa watches the way Yeosang’s lips fall open, with little moans and what sounds like an attempt to say Seonghwa’s name, and it hits again him how pretty Yeosang is. A thin sheet of sweat glistens on his face, dark hair pushed back, lips swollen red, everything about him enticing, Seonghwa can hardly bare it.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Seonghwa says, admiring the darkening love bites on Yeosang’s collar bone. Yeosang takes a deep shuddering breath that turns into a pretty little laugh, throwing an arm over his face.

“You can’t just say that,” Yeosang whines, not hot and needy like before. It’s shy, embarrassed, and absolutely endearing.

“But I want to.” Seonghwa leans over to kiss him on the lips again, slow and deep. Yeosang shudders when he pulls away.

Seonghwa watches the slow, heavy rise and fall of his chest, looks over the expanse of Yeosang’s smooth pretty stomach, cock hard against it.

When Yeosang catches Seonghwa looking at him with— with that fond look, and he gets flustered again. “Stop looking and fuck me.”

Seonghwa smiles and reaches over to interlock his fingers with Yeosang’s. Yeosang feels the pound of his heart and swears that Seonghwa can hear it too

“Just wanted to admire you, princess.”

Yeosang exhales sharply, when Seonghwa presses the tip of his cock into him, slowly sinking into Yeosang. Yeosang feels every inch until Seonghwa is finally buried in him, hips flushed again him, and the two are breathing heavy, the only sound in the room.

It’s several long moments before Seonghwa even begins to rock into him, slow, easy, tender.

Yeosang reaches out and wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders, wanting to be closer someow, unable to bear the idea of not having him as close as possible, skin touching skin beyond where Seonghwa is fucking into him.

“Fuck—,” Yeosang’s voice cracks at a particularly harsh thrust, and it feels good, so good. He can’t help the embarrassing cries that spill from him, Seongha spurred on by each one.

“Feels so good, fuck— you’re so pretty,” Seonghwa groans, voice rough with desire, dropping his face into the crevice of Yeosang’s neck and letting out his own needy moan.

Yeosang preens, feeling the praise across his throat along with Seonghwa’s hot breath, and the pleasure is consuming, overwhelming. The same spark, intense and breathtaking, runs up Yeosang’s spine again when Seonghwa thrusts right up against it, bring Yeosang closer and closer.

“Hwa, please— ‘m close,” Yeosan manages barely, but before the words are even out, Seonghwa has his hand wrapped around his cock again, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Come on, princess,” Seonghwa whispers. “Wanna see you come apart again.”

And Yeosang does, with a shout that turns into oversensitive whimpers as Seonghwa continues to fuck him through orgasm, chasing his own. When Seonghwa’s hips falter, Yeosang knows he’s close too and then feels him spill into him, and Seonghwa groans Yeosang’s name as he does, followed with mutterings of “so pretty, so gorgeous.”  
Yeosang’s heart swells with something he doesn’t want to name.

Seonghwa pulls Yeosang into his arms afterwards, holding him against his chest, heartbeat still racing. Yeosang lets him, wanting more of the closeness still, and even wraps his own arms around Seonghwa’s waist, fingers running up lightly against his back.

Their breaths and heart beats synch up as they both fall asleep with limbs entangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write anything without some humiliation? probably not
> 
> this will more than definitely have a second part where seonghwa rails yeosang, because, well, how could i not
> 
> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


End file.
